No Boundaries
by Obscure-DA-member
Summary: Eliza is a werewolf and responsible for her brother's fatal injury, Alexander is a muggleborn 'terrorist.' When fate brings them together at their lowest, a strange alliance is formed. But will they ever acheive their goal
1. Chapter 1

A rebel a werewolf and other assorted freaks 

A girl lay face down in a dark cellar, her auburn-brown hair spread out like a fan of soft waves. There were scars on all four limbs as she lay spread eagled and some fresh ones as well. The smell of blood lust and earth clung to her like a cloak. 

She woke up with a start, eyes bloodshot. There was a crumpled note next to her on the floor and she recognized her mother's hasty script.  
>"Eliza,<p>

How could you? You had another 'episode' yesterday. I understand you're a werewolf but is there nothing you can do about it? Frank's in hospital. You bit him! We don't know if he'll make it. Your bedroom privileges have been revoked and you'll be staying in the cellar from now on. "

She exhaled in frustration, too weak for anything else. How many times did she have to explain it wasn't her fault? She tried not to be such a burden, she really did. She was practically a perfect student back at hogwarts. To think her parents gas been proud when she was sorted in to raven law! Nothing gave then pride anymore, nit since The Change.  
>Oh, frank was in hospital wad he? Boo friggen hoo. She thought bitterly. It was always frank this and frank ghat. Frank the golden child, frank the un-cursed, frank the loved. She lived in his shadow and she hated it!<br>She kicked the wall in frustration, and barely reacted as the plaster fell like snow. She kicked again. And again and again and again. It was oddly satisfying, destroying something like her family had destroyed her. Exhausted by rage, she slumped against the wall and shrieked as she fell through a newly created hole. She lay on the floor of a bordering cellar, a pair of grey eyes staring down at her.  
>Suddenly, an oak wand was shoved at her chest. "Have they find out?" pale, curved lips asked with urgency and an aura of secrecy.<p>

"Wha-" she began.  
>"Who are you! Who sent you!" he whispered, not lowering his wand from her chest.<br>"No it's just I-" she started shouting.  
>"Shut. Up. " he raised his wand to her throat. "Hide Now. " he demanded.<p>

She stared at him in confusion. Who was thus boy? Did they have more in common than met the eye? Who the he'll was they? What was going on? With questions bouncing around her confused mind like springs, she shuffled behind a crate of Merlin knew what. She heard a door open with a creak and then shut immediately with a bang, denying any hope of escape.

"What's going on?" an unpleasant voice enquired "who's in her with you?"  
>"nothing and no one. " the boy replied, his voice hollow and robbed of any emotion or trace of life.<br>"You lie." she heard a thump of metal nearing skin. "but no matter. You'll starve soon enough, I'll see to it." she heard the door slam. She crawled out from behind the crate, cringing as her bruised foot stepped on something sharp, but held on the shreik for this mysterious stranger's sake.

"Why?" she whispered. "why did you save me?"  
>He did nothing but stare. She started to get up, but he put his hand around her arm. She shivered. His skin was so cold.<p>

"Stay. Please. You're the only person I've seen in month" hid grey eyes were pleading with  
>her not to abandon him "I don't want to go mad in this place."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to go mad in this place."

She stared at him,unable to take it anymore, "Why are you here? Who the hell are you?"  
>He looked up at her, his eyes hollow." I could tell you, but I woud have to kill you after." She wondered if that was actually a joke coming rom him. Well, nothing would suprose her now.<p>

Andsomething about those shimmering silver eyes, something about that long black hair, something about this mysterious stranger egnited a promise in her/

" I'll get you out of here. I promise." He looked at her dibeleievingly, and no more words were passed between them. She blinked and collapsed on the floor, nit caring whatshe was, not caring where she was, not caring that she had no idea how dangerous it was, but just trying to find all this chaos.

…~~***~~..

" ' morning, sunshine." A voice said and eliza sprang ipwards immediately, but relaxed when she saw it was her fellow inmate.

"I saved you som breakfast." He said, throwing her some tough cheese and stale bread. She was touched by this simple gesture, and swallowed the food while trying not to grimace. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was all she had for now.


End file.
